Illuminati
by KatieRae
Summary: Voldemort has a new plan to alter reality, so Dumbledore has sent Harry back in time to stop him. See the oddness unfold as Harry copes with his juvenile parents. AU
1. chapter 1

****

Illuminati 

By: KatieRae

Chapter1

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling.

***************************************************************

(A.N.J There are several symbols in this story that might confuse you so here they are: flash back 'thought' "speech" & (author's note) so there they are note also that authors note's usually begin with 'A.N.' I know what the real Illuminati is and it's not this but I like the word Illuminati so I'm using it in my story so Nah! Remember that Sirius is on the run and if the letter was intercepted it could be big trouble for both Sirius & Dumbledore. )

***************************************************************

Lightning flashed in the sky illuminating the area for a brief second. The rain splashed against a near by house. An old man turned away form the window. The fire blazed in the hearth. He took a seat in front of the fire to think, 'It is wild out there tonight. I hope Sirius is alright he has not reported to me since last week.' Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He rushed to open it. He found a very wet potions professor on the other side. 

"Ah, Severus, Do come in," he said, "What do you have to report!' 

Snape looked at him gravely. 

"I am afraid that maters have become much worse."

Snape began to tell Dumbledore what had happened.

Flash back…

The dark lord sat upon his throne. A group of Death Eaters came into the room and bowed to their Master. One of the Death Eaters spoke. 

"You called for us Master?" 

Voldemort replied.

"Have you found the boy?"

They trembled in fear. 

"Not yet my lord. B... but I assure you we will find him soon." 

"Never mind my plans have changed. I've decided to go back in time and nip this problem in the bud." 

The Dark Lord said venomously.

End Flash Back…

"He wouldn't tell us how he was going back. So we have no way of stopping him from killing Lily or James," he said exasperated. 

"I see but we are not as hopeless as you think. Follow me," he said. 

Dumbledore led Snape down a long hallway to a small lab like room. 

The walls were a beige white color. There were several long metallic tables and a wooden stool. There was also a small sink in the corner. On the tables were many beakers filled with colored liquids, most of them were labeled with numbers. Dumbledore led Snape to the far corner of the room. There on a table was a small green stone that glowed faintly. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"That is the Illuminati. It is a powerful stone. When two people go back in time the stone can return them to their own time by touching the stone together. The illuminati can't take people out of there own time line so it is safer than other time transports. The only problem is finding a way to send someone back that far in time and who to send. Did Voldemort say what time he was going to?" he said. 

"Yes, 1982,"Snape replied. 

"Lily and James' fifth year. Ironic But I have an Idea as to whom we can send and how to send them. I must contact Sirius and get Harry here," with that Dumbledore left a very flabbergasted Snape to wander how the mutt and the boy would be useful. As he pondered this Dumbledore was righting a quick letter to Sirius.

__

Dear Padfoot,

_New information has come my way. It is urgent that you return as soon as possible to my home in Alexandria Drop what ever you are doing and hurry. Remember this is Urgent._

Sincerely,

A. Dumbledore

With that done he sent the letter in hopes it would reach Sirius soon. He returned to the room to find Snape inspecting the stone carefully. 

"You can pick it up, it doesn't bite!" he said cheerily. 

"Bring the stone. We must go get Harry and Quickly." 

With that Snape grabbed the stone and the two apparated just out side the barriers of #4 Private Dr. 

"Do you have the stone?" 

Dumbledore asked Snape pulled out the stone and handed it to Dumbledore. 

"Good let's go." 

They walked to the front door. The television in the living room could be herd from outside. It sounded like a comedy show from the laughing. Dumbledore rang the doorbell. The sound of hurried feet to get the door could be herd. A woman opened the door. 

"Ah, Mrs. Dursley, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape. We are here to get Harry. I know it is short notice but he mustn't stay here much longer. Both his and you families lives are in danger," he said.

Though she was obviously not paying attention. Threw all of this she had been stiff as a board obviously petrified of what she found on the other side of the door. 

Dumbledore waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Are you alright Mrs. Dursley?" he asked. 

But got no response. Just then Mr. Dursley came in. 

"Is there something wrong with your wife? He was talking to her and she just wigged out," Snape said. 

Mr. Dursley was shocked and angry. 'Who did these people think they were coming at this hour? Why, it's nearly seven in the afternoon. Then scaring his wife. And to top it all off being as rude as all get out.' Then Vernon got a good look at them. They were wizards. Now he was afraid. Dumbledore saw that the Muggles were just going to let them standout side all night so they invited themselves in. 

"Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore began again, "as I was telling your wife. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape. We are here to take Harry. We know this is short notice but it is urgent that we get him and leave as quickly as possible because you families lives could be a t stake if we do not hurry." 

Vernon nodded his to show he understood. 

"Follow me," he said and led them upstairs to Harry's room. 

"He's in there!" 

Vernon said as he went back down to help his wife. 

"Nice family,' Severus said. 

Dumbledore opened the door to see Harry setting at a small desk working on a homework assignment. Dumbledore cleared his throat to make notice to himself. Harry turned around and smiled at his headmaster not seeing Snape for if he had he definitely would not be smiling. 

"Hello Professor. Why are you here?" he asked. 

"Harry, quickly pack your things you coming with us," Dumbledore said.

"Us?" Harry echoed.

Snape stepped into view and Harry's face fell. 

"OH!" Harry said.

Harry quickly began to pack his things.

Soon everything was packed. Severus helped Harry carry his trunk down the stairs. Dumbledore floated the trunk into the street and called the night buss.

Dumbledore paid for the three of them and told the driver where to go. Stan led them to three beds on the second floor. They were the only ones there. During the ride Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you come to get me?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Harry, I have a mission that only you can complete. It will be vary dangerous. Here take this."

He said as he handed Harry the stone.

"You can't be serious sending the boy there. He will be killed!" Snape exclaimed.

"No Severus he will not. The dark lord there has no defense against Harry. And our Voldemort will be transported back here upon touching the boy. We merely must be ready! Harry has much to learn and I have little time to teach him."

Harry was lost during the entire conversation.

"What?" he asked.

"I will explain more later Harry but for now lets start with the stone."

(A.N. The first chapter in my story! What did you think was everybody in character? Do you think I should continue or like remove this and work on my other ones? Let me know R&R or e-mail me at katierae101@hotmail.com .

Later,

KatieRae) 


	2. chapter 2

****

Illuminati 

By: KatieRae

Chapter2

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling. 

***************************************************************

(A.N. I've got nothing to say! The apocalypse has come. Everybody run.

***************************************************************

Only as they arrived did Harry realize how much time had passed. It was now morning and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. They walked up the narrow path to find Padfoot sitting on the front step. He looked around to see if it was safe and turned to his human form.

"I got here as quickly as I could. What is so urgent? Where were you? Why is Harry here? Shouldn't he be in hiding?"

Dumbledore patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"Sirius, do relax. Come inside and I will explain what happened."

*****

After a long expalnitation Dumbledore got to the part thy all wanted to hear. 

"Harry is the perfect candidate for this mission because the Voldemort in that time dose not have protection against Harry, the Voldemort of this time will be transported back here if he comes in contact with Harry, neither Voldemorts' will be expecting it, And finally it will be easier for Harry to protect his family. I have much to teach you Harry and little time to teach you. We should begin now. In the meantime I need you too to gather a few things for me. Severus find out what day Voldemort will be arriving in the past. Sirius I want you to gather a few ingredients for me."

Severus nodded and took his leave. Dumbledore walked over to a near by desk and listed a few things he needed. 

"Here are the items I'll need, to send Harry back. Please hurry with them."

With that Sirius left and Dumbledore turned to Harry. 

"Now lets get started. You will be graduating this summer so that you can take a teaching position at Hogwarts in the past."

"WHAT! Why do I have to graduate? Can't I just be a student?" 

Harry was shocked.

"Because for the last seven hundred years Hogwarts has had a strict no transferring rule. It is the only way you will be able to be at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded his understanding. And they set to work. Later that week Sirius returned to Dumbledore's home with the items he requested.

"Good job Sirius now you can help me teach Harry."

"Teach Harry? What do you mean?"

"The only way Harry will be able to remain Hogwarts without breaking a lot of rules and rising suspicions in the past is for him to teach there."

"But he is so young. That itself will raise suspicion."

"I know what you're thinking, but your wrong. There have been younger teachers at Hogwarts in the past. Why I remember when Jameson Remington… But that's not the point. Harry will be fine. Don't worry. Now lets get back to work."

Dumbledore led Sirius to a small library in the back of the house. Harry sat at a small table pouring over a book. Dumbledore whispered to Sirius.

"He is a fast learner we are just about to begin studding the sixth year material."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry turned around.

"Harry Sirius will be helping me teach you. Why don't you two start and I'll begin making preparations to send Harry back?" 

With that Dumbledore left the room. Sirius sat down in front of Harry and they went back to work.

*****

In the next couple of weeks Harry had made much progress. He had finished the core curriculum of the Hogwarts they began with the additional study for teaching.

*****

A week before the day Dumbledore had set to send Harry back Severus returned with the date of Voldemort's arrival. 

"He will arrive in the past on the day of the sorting ceremony. He wishes to arrive unnoticed."

"Good Harry will be arriving two weeks prior to insure that everything will be ready when Voldemort arrives. Now Harry I have gone over most of the mission with you except how you are to travel, and how to escape Voldemort when you return to this time."

Dumbledore pulled what looked like a charm bracelet from his cloak pocket.

"This is the _Scribes Charm_ it has the power to transport you anywhere you wish to go. There are several charms on it. This one 'the heart" will transport you anywhere you wish to be. The other charms lead to magical places. The 'Hogwarts' crest' leads to Hogwarts. The letter 'A' leads to Diagon Alley. The 'tree' leads to the heart of Forbidden Forest. I believe you have been near there while visiting Aragon the spider. I have put the Illuminati on the Scribe Charm to lessen the chance of losing it. Never take it off, Harry. Or you may find yourself without a way home."

*****

Throughout the entirety of the week Harry had been studding hard to pass the final exams. The day before he was to leave he hit the grindstone and took the final test. Dumbledore was happy to say that Harry had passed the exam with flying colors.

*****

The day had finally come that Harry would be leaving. You could feel the tension in the air. Dumbledore led Harry into a nearly empty room the only thing there was a chalk circle with a star in the center, and 21 lit candles. 

Harry had packed his thing in a new W. W. W. product the 'Pranksters Pack'. It could hold anything even an elephant. 'That was how the twins tested it.' They had sent it to Harry for his birthday. Now Harry had it swung over his shoulder. Awaiting the go-ahead to leave.

"Ok Harry, stand in the center of the circle. Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes"

"Good luck Harry!"

Dumbledore led the others out of the room and shut the door.

"Why can't we be in there?"

Sirius was very upset that Harry had to go in the first place.

"Because if we were in there when Harry leaves we could accidentally be sent back with him."

(A.N. Hello all. I've finished the second chapter! ^.^ I'm so happy! The third has been started but I've kinda got a little wrighters block so please review the inspire me to work the block out. Hint! Hint!

Later, 

KatieRae) 


	3. chapter 3

****

Illuminati 

By: KatieRae

Chapter3

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling. 

***************************************************************

(A.N. Another chapter! Yay! It has come to my attention that my dates are totally wrong in my story. For this I apologize. I, however, will not be going back to fix it. So Deal! I was un aware of the dates used in the books I have yet to read a year listed in the books if I have just passed over it please tell me where it is so I wont make that mistake in other stories. I am also looking for a beta reader if you know where I can find one let me know. On with the story.)

***************************************************************

Suddenly there was a loud swishing sound and the door blew off its hinges. They looked in side the room to find it empty. The candles out and on their sides and the chalk circle gone.

"Did he make it?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes he did but I wasn't expecting the door to fly off the hinges like that."

"Did potter mess up?"

"No in fact he has already succeeded in his mission."

"What do you mean? Harry just left."

"Do you remember a professor Whale in your fifth year?"

"Yea, Why?"

Harry felt a pull in the back of his head and found himself standing on a hill overlooking a nearby town. The chalk circle was on the ground around him. It had worked. He was in the past. He found the charm for Hogwarts and concentrated hard on it. He closed his eyes and felt a familiar tug behind his navel. He opened his eyes to see Hogwarts before him. Harry walked up to the main doors and knocked three times. A younger Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"In the name of Merlin, James Potter, what are you doing here? The term doesn't start for another two weeks."

She looked very angry.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for some one else. My name is Alexander Whale, I'm here to apply for the teaching position."

"OH! I'm sorry. You look so much like one of the students that attends here. But your eyes are different aren't they."

She led him up to the headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore someone is here to apply for the job of DADA professor."

She led Harry in and then left the room.

"Aren't you a bit young to be teaching?"

"No, there have been younger at Hogwarts."

"True, So what is your name?" 

"Alexander Whale."

"Do you have your diploma and recommendation papers with you?"

"Yes, Here they are."

Harry pulled out some papers that Dumbledore had given him before he left. He had a fake name diploma and recommendations for the job.

"It all seems to be here. I'll need you to take a exam to make sure you are qualified to teach."

Dumbledore handed Harry a few papers.

"And good luck. If you don't pass I'll have to teach. And I must say I'm a bit to old for that."

Harry smiled and took the papers from him. Within a few minuets Harry had completed the test and handed it back to Dumbledore. He looked over the test with great interest.

"Very Good. You have done better than the last four teachers that have held the position. I was very upset when Mr. Webster retired last year. He had been with us for forty-five years. I was afraid that I would never find some one to take his place. Congratulations you are hired. I have already sent a book list to the students because I was expecting to be teaching it myself. So here is the book list."

Harry took the list from Dumbledore.

"I have business in London to complete before the term begins. Would it be possible that I could get a ticket for the express?"

"Yes of course that would be fine."

Dumbledore rummaged threw a drawer in his desk and pulled out a ticket for the Hogwarts Express.

"Here you go! The train leaves on the first of September."

They bid their adieus and Harry left for Diagon Alley. 

Wile Harry had been studding for his trip the others had been getting everything ready for him to go. He now had a hole new wardrobe, (He couldn't walk around Hogwarts dressed as a student.) a new pair of glasses, (No self respected teacher would walk around with glasses held together with spell-o-tape. 'I personally prefer scotch') and a bag full of gold. 

'In case you're wandering his glasses are small and rectangular with silver rims.$ Anyway. On with the story.'

Harry walked down Diagon Alley and into Flourish and Blotts. He had picked out the books and was looking for something about Animagus transformations. He found an old volume in the back of the store. It was covered in dust but it was what Harry was looking for. He paid for the books and went to The Leakey Cauldron. He rented a room for the rest of the summer. He was going to take the train to make sure it was not attacked on its way to Hogwarts. 

(A.N. OK that's chapter 3. What did you think? Was everybody in character? I know this chapter is kinda short but I'm haven a little trouble with writers block. If you got some good ideas, send them my way, so I can get this story underway! Later, 

KatieRae) 


	4. chapter 4

****

Illuminati 

By: KatieRae

Chapter4

*************************************************************

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling.

*************************************************************

(A.N. Every one give a big round of applause to my new beta reader AngleOfTheFlute! Thank you very much! And thanks to all who reviewed! I'm gonna try a sorting hat song but if you don't like what I write ignore mine and make one up yourself. And if the hat sounds a bit sour he was just insulted about being old and falling apart. On with the story.)

*************************************************************

The week's passed quick enough. Harry had reviewed the textbooks and made lesson plans for the first semester. He had also been looking over the other book he had gotten. He had remembered that Sirius had said that the marauders had finally figured out how to transform in their fifth year. He had begun reading the book with great interest.

By means of the Scribes charm, Harry transported himself to the train station. When he opened his eyes he was standing just inside the now invisible barrier. It was early and he was the first one there. He boarded and seated himself in a compartment in the back of the train. He watched as the students arrived and said good-bye too there parents. The sounds of hoots and croaks and meows of pets as they were loaded onto the train floated to his ears. He heard mature voices affectionately telling their children how proud of them they were and that they loved them. He heard some parents saying to behave, to stay out of trouble, and to mind their teachers. For Harry it was hard to believe that he was one of those the students would be minding. Just last year Mrs. Weasley had been telling he and Ron to do the same.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as a taller boy with slicked-back blonde hair came in.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Why it's a Potter! Where are your little friends? Did they finally get expelled?"

It was obviously a Malfoy.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about. I am Alexander Whale, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. And I don't think it is a vary good idea to have points taken from your house for attempted fighting before the term even starts."

"Yeah right. Like you could teach. And even if you did you don't even know what house I'm in."

"If I'm not mistaken you are a Malfoy, are you not?"

"Well, Duh."

"And if I am not mistaken, Malfoys pride themselves in being in Slytherin. Do they not?"

"Uh, Yeah."

Malfoy's voice sounded a bit unsure all of a sudden.

"Then Ten points from Slytherin for back-talking a professor. Now I request that you leave before you get any more points taken away from your house."

Malfoy quickly left obediently. During the entire fiasco a young Sirius Black had been listening intently.

"Way to go, Man! That was so awesome! I've never seen Malfoy sweat like that. And you took ten points before the term even started! And it was from Slytherin, too! Man, you're my new best friend."

Harry smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I wasn't going to take any points but he was so rude. I'm Alexander Whale. What is your name?"

"I'm Sirius Black, the biggest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I don't agree with that. Because _I'm_ the greatest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen."

At that moment James Potter walked into the room and threw an arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure… But wasn't it I who died Snape's hair purple with pink polka-dots?"

"Yeah, but it was me who turned his robes red and enchanted them to say 'Please Wash Me' on the back."

Harry laughed.

"I hope you won't get into too much trouble this year. I'd hate to see Gryffindor lose the house championship because you guys were giving another student a hard time."

"Snape deserves to be given a hard time. He usually brings on what ever we do to him."

James nodded in agreement to his friend's statement.

"Very well then." 

Harry returned to his seat. 

"Do you mind if we sit in here with you? The other compartments are all full."

"Not at all."

Sirius ran out of the compartment yelling for Peter and Remus to come. James set his things down and took a seat across from Harry.

"I don't think we were properly introduced before. I'm James Potter."

"It's very nice to meet you James. My name is Alexander Whale."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I thought that exchange students weren't aloud."

"I'm not an exchange student. I'm the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor."

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Cool, How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Really? Me too. So are all my friends. How did you get to be a teacher?"

"I graduated early, and now I'm teaching at Hogwarts."

The other boys entered then.

"Guys, this is Professor Whale. Professor, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew."

Harry greeted them with a grin. 

"It's very nice to meet you both."

They spent a very enjoyable ride together talking about many things from Quidditch to egg rolls.

They arrived at Hogwarts just as it began raining.

"Aw man! I hate it when it rains!" they protested.

They entered Hogwarts and brushed it off. Harry entered the main hall and took a seat at the head table while the boys sat down at the Gryffindor table. Within a few minutes everyone had piled into the hall and were awaiting the First Years patiently. One of the professors brought in a stool and the sorting hat and set it at the front of the room. The new students walked in and stood in a line behind the hat, facing the other, more experienced ones. They all looked very scared. Professor McGonagall came in behind them, with parchment in hand. One of the hats many tares opened and began to sing.

__

Welcome to a bran new year 

If you're quiet you will hear

The story I have to tell is grand

When it is done you'll give me a hand

So here it goes

As everyone knows

The founders were the greats of there time 

The greatest and in their prime

Two witches, two wizards to be precise 

Together they built this paradise

They wanted a school to teach the young 

And teach them when to bite their tong

There was the beautiful Ravenclaw

She chose the students that she saw 

The traces of great intelligence

And cleverness

And the young HufflePuff 

Sought those who were tough

And could withstand the ruff stuff

And there was the sly Slytherin

He looked for those who take action

And seek satisfaction 

And finally wise Gryffindor

He chose those who bore

Great courage galore

They realized that

They needed a hat

So when they were gone 

Their legacy would go on

So here I am 

Though battered I am

I will sort 

For those who still resort 

To using this old hat 

And that is that 

So put me on your head 

So I can tell you where to go to bed

Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment.

"When I call you're name come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then find a seat at your house table. 

Andrews… 

Blevins… 

Clark… 

Daniels… 

Ellis… 

Franklin… 

Gibson… 

Hillary… 

Ingles… 

Jackson… 

Kent… 

Lane… 

Mathews… 

Nelson… 

Oleander… 

Patterson… 

Quinn… 

Reeves… 

Skeeter… 

Thomas… 

Upton… 

Vixen… 

Wilson… 

Xenon… 

Yutan… 

And finally Zeta was put in Slytherin. Dumbledore stood to make the beginning of the year speach.

"Welcome, students to another year at Hogwarts. I would like us all to sing the school song now so pick your favorite tune and follow along." He raised his wand and flicked it. A gold ribbon flew out of the end and rose high over the tables and began to form words. Every one sang in their favorite tune.

__

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling 

With lots of interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air, 

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

They stopped singing and the food appeared. They all enjoyed a lovely feast. When every one was done the plates and dishes disappeared.

"I have a few announcements to make before you go off to bed. First I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, Alexander Whale."

Harry stood up and there was a mild applause, the most from Gryffindor. He sat back down and looked to Dumbledore.

"Next I would like to note that you are forbidden to enter the forest, thus the name. This goes for both teachers and students. Teachers if you need to enter the forest to gather supplies for class you must have the gamekeeper escort you. It is much too dangerous otherwise. Also Mr. Filch has requested that no dung bombs be let off in the corridors. Thank you. Now off to bed."

With that every one began to file out of the great hall and to their dorms. Dumbledore showed Harry his office and room, then left Harry to prepare for tomorrow. Harry set out what he would need for class the next day and went to bed. The next morning would be like no other.

(A.N.

Dear Reader,

Well that was chapter 4.C What did you think? Was it good? Do you like the plot? Was it bad? Were the characters O. O. C.? So everyone review. I would also like your input as to what will happen next. Will the marauders

(A) Pull a prank on Harry.

(B) Stick up for Harry in their first class 'most likely with Slytherin'.

(C) Be well-behaved gentlemen and let Harry help them plan a prank for the Slytherins. 

OR 

(D) All of the above.

Cast your vote and comment on the story. You'll get a big thank you in return. And if you don't vote I'll vote for you and one of my votes count as five of your votes, so nah. *Sticks tong out*

Later,

KatieRae)


	5. chapter 5

****

Illuminati 

By: KatieRae

Chapter 5

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling.

***************************************************************

(A.N.J Sorry it took so long. I was contemplating dropping the story after the 5th book came out. But everyone seemed to like it so much I'm continuing it as an AU. Finally, the poll is closed and D won by a land slide. I'm so happy. Thankyou to all who reviewed you have helped me a lot. Ok here's Chapter 5. _NOTE: Smoking is bad really, bad._ Pay close attention to what Snape is afraid of it is really important in the future. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Please enjoy.)

***************************************************************

Harry woke the next morning with dread. It was his first day as a teacher. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. 'It was just a dream. When I wake up I'll be in my bed at the Dursley's house and Aunt Petunia will come up stairs and tell me to go down and cook breakfast.' But sadly as he opened his eyes he saw the room that he was to be staying in for the rest of the year. He got up, showered, dressed, and headed down for breakfast. He came into the great hall and took a look around. Everything was the just about the same as it would be in the future. The only difference was the faces. 'It must get boring seeing the same thing over and over again. Maybe that's why Dumbledore is a bit cracked? He has been here like forever.' Harry made his way to the teacher's table and took a seat. A few minutes later professor McGonagall joined him. 

"Are you nervous about your first class?"

"Yea, What if I'm a horrible teacher?"

"Don't worry. I'm positive we've had worse. The best advice any teacher can give you is don't let them get to you. You're the one in control. And if you get too stressed out try going to the halls and smoking a couple of these."

She handed him a pack of cigarettes.

"No thank you. I don't smoke."

Harry handed her back the pack.

"You keep them just in case you need them."

"I won't need them."

"Trust me you'll need them!"

With that she left Harry, still holding the pack, and went to prepare for her first class. Harry stuck the pack in his pocket and left for his first class.

He entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Students began to pile into the room. He got many looks from the Slytherins as they came into the classroom. The second bell rang and Harry shut the door.

"Good morning everyone. Ok Let's get started. I'm Alexander Whale and I will be you Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. As this is my first year here I want to get to know you guys. And you guys will get to know me. I'm going to call role and I want you to…"

Harry was cut off as four boys came into the classroom.

"Why are you late boy's?"

"Um… we slept in by accident."

The other's fumed as James tried to explain.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late. Now take your seats."

The Slytherins smirked at the marauders as they took seats in the back?

"OK as I was saying. I'm going to get to know you and you're going to get to know me. OK I'm going to call role and when I call your name I want you to stand and tell me a little about yourself when everyone has done so you may ask me questions about myself."

"Why do you want to know stuff like that? I mean it has nothing to do with the subject."

A Slytherin in the front argued.

"Actually it has a lot to do with the subject. I want to know who you are so that I don't just call you the kid with blond hair all year. I want to know about you so I know what your abilities and inabilities are. If you are afraid of something in my class I know not to make you get to close to it or something on that order. It's for your benefit that I know a little about you before we begin. Now I'll start with the Gryffindor students."

The class began well and Harry was in the middle of the Slytherin role.

"Severus Snape"

Snape stood up and told a little about himself. Surprisingly he was afraid of cats. Harry laughed inside about that one. 'Who knew that The All Mighty Potions Professor was afraid of cats?'

As Snape told about his phobia they marauders mad a mental note of this and went back to scheming a plot to get Harry back for taking points.

The class went on as Harry had planned. The students finally finished introducing them selves and now it was Harry's turn.

"Ok Guys there's thirty minutes left in class you guy's can ask about anything that you would like to know. Though I might not answer all of the questions if I feel they are too personal. When you want to ask a question raise your hand and I'll call on you."

A girl in the second row raised her hand first. Harry pointed at her and she asked her question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't," Harry said blushing lightly.

A boy in the back raised his hand. And Harry signaled for him to speak.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I guess I have to say I am most afraid of dementors."

Some of the students gave a shiver at the vary thought. The marauders looked down in defeat. 'How are we going to get a dementor to Hogwarts? Guess plan A G and T won't work.' the marauder's thought to themselves.

The rest of class went by with out a problem. The marauders were planning the entire time.

(A.N. Well there is was! Not much to say but that. I'll revise the chapter if there are questions that you would have rather they asked just tell me and tell me the questions and I'll get back to you. Please R&R or send me an e-mail at katierae101@hotmail.com .

Later,

KatieRae)


	6. chapter 6

Illuminati

By: KatieRae

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling.

(A.N. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that I haven updated in, like forever. Between school and helping bumblebee build her web site I have just drifted so far from my stories that it's not funny. But I am totally back now. This is chapter 6 of my illuminati story and I really hope you like it. On with the story! -)

The next morning the marauders were the first one's up. Today was the day they execute their plan. 'Professor Whale will learn never to take points from Gryffindor.' James thought. The boys saddled up and headed out into the deserted hallways. They quietly snuck to the DADA classroom. They wouldn't have him again until next week, so they had to do it today. Remus, James, and Sirius went inside while Peter stood watch. The three boys emptied their bags and began their work.

Peter was out in the hall watching intently for anyone that would get them in trouble. An hour later Peter was half asleep in the hall when a teacher came by. It was Mrs. Clairvoyant the Divination Professor.

"Why Peter what are you doing up so early you should be in bed right now. Is Mr. Whale in there? I need to give him this book."

"NO, he isn't up yet! I'm waiting for him," Peter said nervously. He was trying to quickly think of a plan to make her go away, but was having no luck.

"Oh well I'll just leave it on his desk with a note," she replied and she turned to go in. Peter quickly stepped in her way.

"No, I'll give it to him for you," he said hastily.

Mrs. Clairvoyant gave him a questioning look for a moment but quickly shrugged it off and made her way past Peter. "Don't be silly dear I won't put you to all the trouble. I'll just leave it on his desk and that is that."

Peter tried to think of a reason she shouldn't go in there, but he was too late she had opened the door and was quickly walking to the desk.

The other marauders were hiding under some desks in the back of the room hoping they would not be noticed. They had herd Peter trying to stall her and had quickly hidden. She walked to the desk and picked up a stray quill to leave a note for Harry. She was done writing it she put the quill back on the desk when Peter threw the door open.

He had an idea to make her leave. Sadly by throwing the door open the quill had been blown off the table. Wile Peter was rambling his nonsense Mrs. Clairvoyant walked around the desk to pick up the quill. It had fallen under the desk so she sat in the chair and bent over to get it. She came back up with the quill, a triumphant look on her face. She laid the quill back on the desk. But when she tried to stand up she couldn't. She tried again. She had been glued to the chair. As she struggled to free herself, the rest of the marauders plan for Harry went into motion. Every time she tried to stand a bucket of sticky goop tipped more and more. Finally the bucket dropped and the poor divination professor was covered. Suddenly the front drawer of the desk flew open and the papers within it flew around her like a tornado making thousands of detention slips stick to the goop she was covered in.

Mrs. Clairvoyant was temporally blinded due to a detention slip covering her eyes she didn't see a banner came down from the ceiling of the classroom reading-

Gottchya!

Marauders 4 Ever

The marauders quickly slipped out of the room to hed back to the tower as the desk transfigured itself into a pig, which Mrs. Clairvoyant promptly tripped over. As the boys reached the portrait they herd an ear-shattering scream. They quickly scrambled in and ran up to their dorm.

"That didn't go very well," James said as he sat on his bed.

"Yea, we really messed up!" Sirius said as he plopped down on the floor.

"I hope Mrs. Clairvoyant is alright." Remus sighed as he lied down on his bed.

"I hope no one ever finds out that we missed our target," Peter said finally as sat on the floor with Sirius.

"Guess we'll have to wait until everyone gets up to find out." With that the boys got up and went down to the common room to await the other Gryffindors' wake.

Later that morning they trudged into their first class awaiting their punishment. They noticed the mess had been cleaned up and the desk transfigured back so they took their seats and waited for the rest of the class to enter. As Harry walked in to the classroom his gaze fell on the marauders they shivered at the coldness in his eyes. Harry then turned to the rest of the class. "This morning some students were in my class room setting a trap for me," he began, "Their prank backfired however, and got Mrs. Clairvoyant instead. She is in the hospital wing right now recovering from the shock. She won't be returning to classes for the rest of the month. Now we know who did it but I'm going to give you a chance to come forward and fess up. If you do Mrs. Clairvoyant may decide to be lenient on your punishment. So if the culprits would please keep this in mind you will have a chance to go after the class. Now sense Mrs. Clairvoyant wont be teaching classes until next month and substitutes are hard to find all the teachers were given a test this morning to see if any of us were qualified to teach the class in her leave. As it turns out I was the most qualified of the teachers so I will be taking over her classes for her. Now I told you this because the only time she has as class the same time I do, is today for this class. So I'm going to dismiss you today and next week I will give you the work I want you to do for that day and the day after. Ok you are dismissed."

Harry left the room and made his way up too the north tower quickly. He climbed through the trap door where the class was eagerly awaiting their teacher's arrival. Harry had to catch his breath when he got there before he began the class.

"Hello everyone. Now I'm sure you're wondering where Mrs. Clairvoyant is. You see, she had a bit of an accident this morning and she won't be returning to class until next month so I will be substituting for her."

For Harry the rest of the day went by without a problem. Though, the same could not be said for our beloved Marauders.

They were slowly making their way to the hospital wing to give their apologies to Mrs. Clairvoyant. They knew they were in big trouble! Hopefully she would be sympathetic and let them off with just a detention or maybe just a few lost points. The boys walked in and almost immediately turned to leave. Professor Dumbledore was there visiting her they couldn't apologize right now they may get expelled. So they sat down outside the door of the hospital wing. After a few minuets Dumbledore emerged from the ward and spotted the boys sitting by the door. He was going to say something to them but saw the obviously sad, regretful, and apologetic looks on their faces and thought better of it. Instead he gave the boys a glance that clearly said 'You should apologize now.' and left. The boys got up and slowly made their way to the divination professor's bed.

"P- P- Professor?"

James stuttered. Professor Clairvoyant turned her head towards the boys and gave another ear-shattering scream. And she continued to scream until Madam Pomfery came in and shooed the boys out of the hospital wing.

Harry walked up to his classroom after lunch the next day. Who knew having so many classes was this exhausting. He now held a new respect for Hermione for lasting so long with all her classes in third year. He was only on his second day of teaching classes like this and he was all ready, ready to break down.

He sat down at his desk and patiently awaited his next class. After a few minuets some second year students began to file in.

Harry got up and wrote a page number on the black board and then turned to the page in the book on his desk. He stood silently at the front of the class as the rest of the students came in and took their seats. He had second year Slytherins And Huffelpuffs this class and was not looking forward to it. He shut the door as the bell rang and turned around to view the class. Not one of them was paying any attention to him. They were carrying on their idle chitchat oblivious to the teacher in the front of the class. He gave one last exasperated sigh then snatched a paper air plain out of the air.

"ATTENTION!" he shouted already very irritated. The class swiveled around in their chairs to face the front and Harry began the lesson.

Meanwhile…

The Marauders came sliding down the hall desperate to escape Flinch.

"Come back here you little whelps!" he cried, "when I catch you I'll make sure your expelled."

They quickly skidded around another corner and into a secret passage way and held their breath as Flinch turned the corner seconds after the passage door had shut. He kept running down the hall and took a left screaming the whole way. James cracked the passage door open just enough to see if the coast was clear. He looked both ways down the hall and signaled to the others that all was well. They let out a great sigh of relief and quietly crept back to the Gryffindor tower. Upon reaching the portrait of the fat lady the boys burst with laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face when that bomb went off!?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yea, It was Classic!" James retorted.

Remus gave the password to the fat lady and they piled into the Gryffindor commons still boasting of their triumph. As they entered they received annoyed looks from the other Gryffindors though it only lasted a moment and most of the other students went back to what they were doing before they had barged in, but one fiery red head did not. In fact she looked quite angry.

"What were you four up too?" she questioned, "You weren't sending more people to the infirmary where you!?" she nearly shouted.

"Why, Lilly we would never!" James scoffed as if it were a great insult to their moral character.

"Don't give me that James Potter. I know perfectly well that it was you guys that pulled that prank on Mrs. Clairvoyant," she fumed, "you realize that poor Professor whale has double classes now don't you? He's totally exhausted. I saw him on my way up he looks terrible and it's all your fault."

"He ah, well, uh, we didn't mean, umm… Come on guys!!" With that the boys ran up to their dorms and locked the door to hide from the angry Lilly.

(A.N.

Dear Reader,

Well, that was chapter 6 hope you liked it! OK I know this story isn't going anywhere right now but it will in the next chapter, I promise. Chapter 7 coming whenever I finish it! Don't forget to review. It's that little button in the left hand corner, Yup that's the one! -

LATER!

KatieRae)


End file.
